FAQ
Fragen zum Server Mein Ingame Account wurde zu Unrecht gelöscht. Wenn es wirklich mal dazu kommen sollte, das ein GameMaster , ein Super GameMaster oder ein GamAdmin euren Account zu Unrecht gelöscht hat , solltet ihr den Support von NewMt2 anschreiben . Denn Teamler antworten , weder Ingame noch im Forum auf die Frage "Warum wurde mein Account gelöscht" Der Server ist down , warum ? Der Server wurde aus dem Netz genommen , weil der deutsche Metin2 Privat Server "DoofMt2" angeblich eine Abmahnung der GameForge und zur Schließung des Servers gezwungen wurde . Aber keine Bange , der oder besser gesagt die Server kommen wieder Online aber es gibt noch keine genauen Informationen , wann die Server wieder Online Kommen werden . Ich habe mein Passwort vergessen . Was jetzt ? Man weiß noch nichts genaueres , da die Homepage von NewMt2 offline ist . Aber wenn die Seite wieder Online ist , könnte es eine "Passwort vergessen" Funktion geben . Wenn dies nicht der Fall sein sollte , gäbe es nur eine Möglichkeit euer Passwort wieder zukriegen , schreibt den Support von NewMt2 an . Ich habe mein Lagerpasswort vergessen . Was jetzt ? Siehe "Ich habe mein Passwort vergessen . Was jetzt ? Ich habe Items bei einem Server Absturz verloren . Kriege ich Ersatz ? Es ist genauso wie bei der GameForge , Das NewMt2-Team kann leider keine Items ersetzen . Ich wurde gehackt und mein Charackter wurde leer geräumt . Das NewMt2-Team erstattet auch hier keine Items , Yang oder Erfahrungspunkte . Jemand benutzt Bugs , Hacks etc. Wenn ihr bemerkt das jemand einen Hack (z.b. einen Multihack benutzt) schreibt einen GameMaster an , falls ihr aber keinen erreicht oder keiner Online sein sollte , macht am besten ein Video wo man ganz Genau sieht wie jemand Hacks , Bugs etc. benutzt . Sonderfall : Wenn jemand den Handelsbug (300 sek.) bei euch einsetzt macht einen Screenshot (drückt die Druck/S-Abf Taste) und ladet diesen bei (z.b. http://www.imageshack.us) hoch . ( Die Screenshots von Metin2 findet ihr meistens hier : Euer Metin2 Ordner>Screenshot oder auch manchmal bei Vista : C:\Users\euer Benutzername\Documents\METIN2 .) Fragen zum Forum Das Forum ist down , was jetzt ? Abwarten . Das Forum wird ständig aktualisiert , und dabei stellen die Community-Manager auch manchmal das Forum offline . Das Forum ist in der Regel aber wieder in 3-5 Stunden wieder Online . Wenn ich auf das Forum will , kommt eine Fehlermeldung. Das Forum wird manchmal vom Community-Manager Joshi bearbeitet , da er auch nur ein Mensch ist , Kann er dabei Fehler machen und es kommt so eine Fehlermeldung . Wenn so ein Fehler mal auftauchen sollte versucht es einfach mal in 1-2 Stunden wieder dann ist er meistens schon wieder behoben . Ich habe einen Fehler im Forum gefunden , wenn soll ich es melden ? Im Forum gibt es einen Extra-Bereich für Fehler/Bugs im Forum diesen findest du hier : Wem kann ich Probleme melden , wenn ich welche habe . Wenn du Probleme oder Fragen hast , kannst du eigentlich die ganze Community fragen . Am besten , ist es aber wenn du einen Teamler anschreibst . Du solltest aber sowohl bei der Mitglieder als auch bei der Teamlerliste darauf achten ob der Online/Offline-Status grün aufleuchtet , wenn er es nicht tut , ist der User/Teamler zur Zeit nicht Online . Die Mitgliederliste Die Teamlerliste Wie kann ich ein Video von Youtube , MyVideo etc. in einen Beitrag einfügen ? Ihr gebt einfach folgendes ein : codeplattformVideo Link/plattform/code''also z.b. bei Youtube : ''codeyoutubeLink/youtube/code Was sind Punkte und Level und wie kriege ich mehr Punkte und ein höheres Level ? Die Punkte nennt man "Aktivitätspunke" und die Punkte errechnen sich nach der Aktivität des Benutzers. So erhält man Punkte, wenn man Inhalte erstellen, die für andere Benutzer dieser Seite sichtbar sind. Für ein Thema erhält man beispielsweise 10 Punkte und für einen Beitrag 5 Punkte. Und je mehr Punkte man hat , desto höher ist das Level.